Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Hypericum androsaemum cultivar Bosacand.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum androsaemum, commercially used as cut stems with fruits, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Bosacandxe2x80x99.
The new Hypericum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop cut Hypericum varieties with attractive fruit coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 1993 of a proprietary selection of Hypericum androsaemum identified as code number 93, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum androsaemum identified as code number 28, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Bosacand was discovered and selected by the Inventor in July, 1995 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum by terminal cuttings taken at Rijnsburg, The Netherlands since March, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Bosacandxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Bosacandxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Medium green-colored leaves.
3. Shiny light red-colored fruits.
4. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Hypericum differ from plants of the parent selections primarily in fruit coloration.
Plants of the new Hypericum can be compared to plants of the Hypericum cultivar Bosapin, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,993. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, plants of the new Hypericum differed from plants of the cultivar Bosapin in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hypericum had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Bosapin.
2. Plants of the new Hypericum had lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Bosapin.
3. Plants of the new Hypericum had smaller fruits than plants of the cultivar Bosapin.
4. Plants of the new Hypericum had lighter red-colored fruits than plants of the cultivar Bosapin.
Plants of the new Hypericum can also be compared to plants of the Hypericum cultivar Bosakin, disclosed in.U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,994. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, plants of the new Hypericum differed from plants of the cultivar Bosakin in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hypericum were slightly shorter than plants of the cultivar Bosakin.
2. Plants of the new Hypericum had slightly smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Bosakin.
3. Plants of the new Hypericum had lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Bosakin.
4. Plants of the new Hypericum had smaller fruits than plants of the cultivar Bosakin.
5. Plants of the new Hypericum had light red-colored fruits whereas plants of the cultivar Bosakin had dark red-colored fruits.